My Frozen Hero
by PariahDark
Summary: Anna is the princess and the biggest fan of the super hero Ice queen. Elsa just wants to solve the mystery behind her parents death. But when a kidnapping gone wrong brings them together it gives Anna the chance to meet and quite possible win the heart of her hero. But in the world of heroes there are always villains.
1. Chapter 1

Anna was known to be many things: the princess of Arendelle, a social and bubbly person. But a morning person was not one of them. So as her personal maid Sofia called her name for the sixth time she finally found the motivation to lift the covers enough to greet the day.

"Princess Anna do get up, it's nearly time for you to leave for school." She heard just as she managed to shake off the last bit of sleep and make her way to her bathroom to freshen up. Inwardly she was excited to begin her new semester and see her friends again, but right now she was trying her best to fight the urge to curl back into the blankets for another few minutes of sleep. Too bad for her Sofia knew her to well and while she was waking up in the bathroom she had already stripped the bed, eliminating the chance of sleep. With a slight groan she slipped into her schools black and white uniform and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen where her mother and father were discussing something as they ate. She stopped short of entering the room so she could listen in without being seen

"She just turned eighteen do they really want to bring this up now?" She heard her mother say.

"Apparently it's a tradition of theirs but I've told them numerous times that I would give them an answer when and if Anna was willing." Hearing that whatever it was they were talking about was about her made Anna a bit nervous. So deciding she'd had enough she turned the corner and entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Anna, ready for your new semester?" her father asked his a smile forming as she sat down.

"Yeah, I can't wait" she said as she turned on the massive television which was showing breaking news of a building on fire. A young women was pointing at the fire in full blaze behind her.

 _"As you can see this fire is in full swing and the firemen have had little luck trying to get to the people trapped inside."_

Anna watched as a team of firefighters tried to break through a burning door with their axes but to no avail.

 _"It seems that_ _the fire is getting stronger and... Wait! in the sky what's that?"_ The camera turned to see a figure Anna recognized instantly floating in the sky on a trail on snow and ice.

 _"It's Ice Queen!"_ everyone in the area cheered as she descend to the building and sent a massive blast of snow and ice into the building, putting out the fires and creating a bridge of ice for the survivors to slide down. No matter how many times Anna saw her she never stopped being amazing, her skin was an icy blue which matched her ice white gown. Along with her snow white hair she was the ideal image of a winter beauty. One of the many reasons why Anna was her number one fan. A fact that she'd proved to her family and friends numerous times before.

 _"The fire is out and the last of the survivors are out of the building. And it seems like she's talking to the firefighters. I'm going to see if we can ask some questions."_ Seconds later the TV was turned off much to Anna's disappointment by her father. When she turned to her father she saw that he had an uneasy look on his face. Which meant that he had some news that she wouldn't like.

"Anna there's something I have to tell you but first I have to know. How are things between you and Kristoff? Are you two still together?"

 _Well that's a bit out of left field_ Anna thought to herself.

"Dad we were never together, I mean yeah we went on one date but we both decided we felt better as friends and nothing more. Why do you ask?" The way he was fidgeting and how his smile left his face it was clear he'd hoped for a different answer. He sighed then looked Anna square in the eye.

"Anna as you know you're next in line to the throne and as such you're expected to follow some outdated customs. Now by expected I mean a lot of the older generation will want you to follow the old ways but you of course still have a choice in the manner."

"Dad you're rambling please just tell me." The king gripped his wife's hand knowing that this would be a awkward conversation.

"Years ago the king of the Southern Isles sent a letter to arrange a marriage between you and one of his sons. Now as you know our two countries have a troubled history" Troubled was an understatement. A few hundred years ago a prince from the Southern Isles tried to seduce and kill the unwed queen to gain the throne. She sent his head back to his family starting a series of small wars that lasted until two hundred years ago when a peace treaty was signed.

"So you arranged to have me marry a complete stranger!?"

"No of course not! Anna as you know I don't follow or believe in the old customs of marrying someone just to form an alliance or for political advantage. But at the time I was dealing with a lot of pressure from my advisors and we were in a bit of a rough time. I refused his offer but he kept sending more letters each one promising something different. More land, better trade agreements things like that. Finally after the hundreth letter my arrgivation got the better of me and I told them that I'd give his son a chance when you two were older but if the two of you didn't agree to it then that would be the end of it."

"So all I have to do is spend a short amout of time with him and if I don't fell anything toward him then it's over?"

"Yes that's what I got him to agree to."

"Well I can do that in a few years when I'm ready." It was then Anna noticed the look her parents were sharing.

"What?"

"A couple weeks ago their king sent a letter stating that since you turned eighteen it was the right time to start things. Apparently he enrolled his son in your school and he'll be staying with us for the semester." _So not only will he be at my school but he'll be staying here as well. At least this castle is big enough so I won't have to see him If I don't want to. I just have to ignore any of his advances. Should be easy enough._

* * *

Meanwhile across town the frosty heroine known as Ice Queen had just dropped through the skylight of her home and deactivated her powers, reverting to her usual human appearance. Just as the last of her skin went from light blue to milky white and her ice gown evaporated leaving her in a pair of jeans and a white tea-shirt the door opened and her blonde muscular friend walked in.

"So you enjoy your morning patrol Elsa?"

"Well someone has to look after this city Kristoff, besides it's not like I have any place to be." In reality fighting crime was the only time she actually interacted with people. Her powers made human contact... impossible.

"Actually about that... Pabbie and I have been talking and we, but mostly he, decided it would be a good idea for you to attend school." The room instantly dropped forty degrees as ice spread from Elsa's feet, freezing everything it touched.

"No!"

"Come on Elsa you know it's a good idea, besides legally speaking you have to have some kind of education and Pabbie's school is one of the highest rated in the entire world." The ice stopped just short of his feet. Kristoff new that Elsa didn't want to go to school because she thought that she couldn't control her powers. Which was kind of ironic seeing as she used her powers every day to catch criminals and save people.

"I'm not going and that's final."

"Listen Elsa you know that I think of you as a sister and I just want you to have a normal life like everyone else."

"Kristoff I'm a walking cryogenic miracle, my blood is pretty much liquid nitrogen and my body is always freezing. Not to mention my abilities are tied to my emotions. I mean when I found out my parents had died I froze the entire mountain where our lab was. I spent a year living in a frozen ice cave with only a living snowman as company until you and Pabbie found me."

"Listen Elsa I know it's sudden but Pabbie already enrolled you, besides we both know it's impossible to say no to him."

What Kristoff said was true, no matter what happened Pabbie was always calm and happy which meant it was impossible to be mad or say no to him. Besides he let her use her powers to save people so maybe she could deal with school. I mean really how bad could high school be?

 **Reviews Welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

Anna walked down the halls of the school making her way to the outside courtyard where her friends were waiting for her. Even though she kept in contact through the internet and long conversations it felt great to finally see them face to face again. There was her Scottish friend Merdia showing off her new bow to their southern friend from the states Trina who just rolled her eyes and smiled. As always her favorite would be emperor Kuzco who was talking about himself much to everyone's dismay.

"Hey guys how've you been?" As soon as she got close enough Merida jumped from the table and nearly tackled her in a hug. Luckily Trina was strong enough to pull her off of Anna before she crushed her ribs in her excitement.

"Anna it's been ages since we've seen you!"

"It's been three months now calm down girl" Trina said forcing the overexcited hunter back into her seat before hugging Anna herself.

"So Trina how's life in the states?"

"Well good news is I finally told my friend how I felt about her."

"And?" Trina hand told Anna that she had a thing for her oldest friend back home.

"Turns out she felt the same, only bad news is that she keeps dressing me up in fancy clothes and I just can't say no to her." Anna chuckled knowing full well of her weakness for her friend.

"Yeah that's real great and all Trina but I think it's about time you all hear the big news I've been holding in." Anna could tell that Kuzco hadn't changed in his summer home but at least he waited a few minutes before stealing attention which was a start.

"Alright Kuzco what happened?"

"Oh well aside from my great aunt Ezma trying to poison me and take my throne nothing much." At first Anna, Trina and Merida waited for him to say it was a joke but for once he wasn't joking.

"She tried to kill you? How did that happen?"

"She gave our head chef Krunk a vial of poison and told him it was an exotic spice. Naturally the big oaf didn't think twice and went into a cooking frenzy using it on everything. But as it turns out it's only lethal in small doses and so when all the food had it I just went into a coma for a couple days. I was so out of it I dreamt I was a talking llama."

To say Anna was stunned would be an understatement, from what Kuzco had told her of his great aunt in the past she knew that Ezma was wicked and greedy but to actually try and kill someone over a throne. Anna was just glad that her family hadn't had to worry about since the war with the southern isles. She regretted thinking about that instantly for now she remembered that the prince will be attending her school and no doubt hound her at every opportunity.

"You okay girl?"

"Fine Trina just remembered something terrible is all. But speaking of remembering something have any of you seen Kristoff today? Being the principal's son he's usually here pretty early."

"Wait here he comes... and it looks like he's not alone" Merida using her bow to point out Kristoff at the far end of the courtyard walking next to a girl Anna could only begin to describe as a bombshell. It wasn't a secret that Anna thought ice queen was the personification of winter beauty but this girl seemed to incarnate beauty itself. Everyone they passed turn to stare at her and Anna couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy form in her gut. When they finally made it to them it was Kuzco who spoke first breaking the silence.

"So Kristoff who's your friend?"

"Everyone I want you to meet Elsa my sister" this seemed to anger Elsa who smashed her elbow into his ribs earning a yelp from him.

"Kristoff for the last time I'm not your sister."

"Oh come on Elsa we've known each other since we were kids, besides you're the closest thing to a sibling I have." When Anna heard that Elsa wasn't Kristoff's girlfriend she felt relieved. Since if she was Anna wouldn't try to steal her away, she'd never do that to a friend... even if the girl was a solid twelve on a scale of one to ten.

"Wait if she's your sister then why haven't we heard about her before?" Anna had to admit Merdia had a good point. Kristoff wasn't one to keep secrets believing them to be forbidden between friends.

"Well you see... the thing is..."

"What Kristoff is trying to say is that for the longest time I've been living in the mountains with my aunts and uncles because I was born with a pretty low immune system so I couldn't socialize with people without getting horribly sick. But fortunately my aunt and uncle were doctors and a cure was found allowing me to have a normal life. As to why Kristoff never told anyone about me... well let's just say I like to keep to myself."

Before the gang could ask any more questions the bells went off signaling that class was about to begin. As Anna started to walk toward her class she felt a large hand grasp her shoulder and gently pull her back.

"Anna you know how I'm the stable master for the horses at this school."

"Yeah." it was kind of hard not to remember seeing as he spent the majority of his time there with his reindeer Sven. For the most part it was adorable the way he saw Sven as a buddy but Anna still remembered the few times it got pretty weird.

"Well apparently the equestrian team is having tryouts today so I've been excused from class to make sure they're prepared."

"Okay still waiting for my part."

"Well because of that I won't be able to show Elsa the school and where she needs to go. So I was wondering if maybe you'd be willing to instead?" Surprisingly Anna felt no desire to say no and instead told him yes which earned a massive hug before he ran off full speed to the massive field behind the school to get the horse ready.

"So Elsa looks like I'll be your tour guide today."

As Anna showed Elsa the school grounds and what she thought were all the best places to be Elsa made sure to not get to close to her as her unnaturally cold body would no doubt freak out the boundless source of energy called Anna.

"Well that's about everything, now all you need to do is tell me your schedule and your locker number." Elsa reached into her bag and handed Anna her schedule.

"Let's see history with Mr. Thatch, he's pretty nice but don't get him started with Atlantis you'll never hear the end of it."

"Noted"

"Chemistry with professor Jafar, good teacher but bad people skills. Let's see oh English with Miss Porter. She's awesome if a bit to proper, a real noble lady from London. Now as for your last class it looks like... ohhh."

"What?"

"Looks like your last class is trigonometry with Mr. Scar and trust me when I tell you it's not easy... wait a minute." Anna went over the schedule again before pulling out her own.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it before but it looks like we share every class. Furthermore we share the same locker."

Anna showed Else her schedule and pointed to the matching classes and locker at the bottom. Elsa was confused and a little bit worried that she'd gotten a mix up but Anna didn't seem worried which helped her calm down and not freeze anything.

"Relax about six lockers in this school were accidently made twice as big so a few students had to share. No big deal really, at least now you'll find out my not so big secret from me instead of from the gang." Before Elsa could respond she was led through the halls and up the stairs passing student after student who stopped to stare at her until finally coming to a stop to a locker twice as big as any other on the wall. As soon as Anna put in the combination the door slid open to reveal something that actually made the crime fighter take a step back.

Most of the wall was completely covered in various posters, pictures and a news articles of other things containing an image of her or in reality her alter ego Ice Queen.

"I see you like Ice Queen." it was taking Elsa's entire concentration not to freeze the locker in a surprised panic.

"Like her? I adore her! I'm proud to say I'm her number one fan. She's quite possibly the greatest female role model on the planet." Elsa looked at Anna with a questioning look which made Anna reconsider her words.

"Okay maybe not the greatest role model but she's a hero plus she's drop dead gorgeous. Honestly if I met her in person I'd probably die from excitement.

 _You seem to be doing fine right now. Honestly if she knew her hero was inches from her she'd probably pass out. Which is why she must never know._

As Elsa slid her bag into her and Anna's locker she saw someone approaching them. When they were closer Elsa saw it was a young man with red side burns and a smile on his face.

"Ah Princess Anna I've finally found you at last." he said bowing and reaching to kiss her hand. Anna pulled back before he could grasp it.

"And you are?" she asked backing up against the locker as he stood up.

"Forgive me for my lack of manners, I'm prince Hans of the Southern Isles and hopefully if you're willing to give me a chance your fiancée."

"Well not to burst your bubble but I'm sorry to say you're not my type but I at least hope we can be friends while you're here." She said extending her hand which he instantly shook. But Elsa noticed something, if only for a second irritation flashed in his eyes but was instantly replaced with his smile.

"Friends I'd like that." he no doubt wanted to continue speaking but the final bell was ringing and they had to get to class. Before they completely disappeared around the corner Elsa looked back at Hans as he looked at his schedule. For some reason he seemed familiar to her but she just couldn't quite place his face.


	3. Chapter 3

About halfway through her school day Elsa had two great realizations. The first was that she rather enjoyed being around people she wasn't trying to bring to justice. Although it was becoming more and more diffluent since most of the guys had decided to try flirt with and generally invade her privacy. When one of them ventured too close for her comfort Anna had made sure he got the message to stay away, although that didn't stop the rest of the guys from starring and waiting for Anna to leave so that they could try again.

The second thing she realized while sitting in class was that Anna seemed to have a great interest in her. It took her a while to notice but she always seemed to be staring at Elsa when she thought the blonde wasn't looking. It didn't help that their seats were right next to each other or that Anna accidently dropped things next to her every few minutes. Even though it was starting to become a bit irritating she actually didn't mind the redhead's presence, although discovering her little secret was something Elsa would need time to fully adjust to.

 _Honestly I knew that Ice Queen had a bit of a fan group, as all superheroes do, but to think her number one fan is Kristoff's closest friend and her locker mate._

When the bell finally rang signaling the end of the school day Elsa was first out of the classroom much to the dismay of the guys. Within two minutes she was at her locker, retrieving her bag and heading straight for the front of the school where Kristoff was hopefully waiting to take her home. Unfortunately when she scanned the massive parking lot she saw no trace of his car. As she started to look around her phone rang, after a quick check she saw it was Kristoff.

"Kristoff where are you school just ended."

"Yeah about that..."

"Kristoff if you're about to say you can't take me home I swear to whatever god is listening I will freeze you to the wall and leave you there!"

"It's not my fault I swear! One of the riders was a bit too rough with the horses and now it's extremely pissed off. I been trying to calm it down for hours now, but from the looks of it I'm going to have to stay a few extra hours and make sure it doesn't kick another horse."

Although it made Elsa furious she knew how much her big hearted friend cared about animals and how he went out of his way to make sure they didn't get hurt. She took a deep breath and let out a small stream of cold air.

"So how am I supposed to get home then? I don't have a driver's license."

"Don't worry Anna volunteered to take you home." As if on cue Anna came running around the corner a frantic expression on her face. Moments later she saw why, following closely behind was Hans trying his best to talk and keep up with her. Elsa closed her phone just as a limo pulled up and Anna pulled her inside while trying to make sure Hans didn't follow.

"Like I said I earlier I do want to be friends but I'd like to be more if you let me."

"And like I told you I have no interest in being anything more than a friend with you, honestly why can't you just drop this whole marriage thing and find someone else!?" Finally managing to get inside Hans immediately took notice of Elsa but still kept his attention on the fuming girl beside her.

"Because there's no one else I'd rather be with. I know this thing was set up by my family and you have every right to be against it but at least give me the chance to prove myself worthy." Elsa didn't have the best social skills but she could feel the anger radiating off Anna.

"I'll tell you what, go on one date with me and if after that you still feel the same I'll not only call my father and tell him it's over but I'll also transfer back home and never bother you again, sound like a fair deal?"

A long dead silence fell over the call as Anna thought about her options.

 _I really don't want to but if I accept then at least I can stop him from bothering me. And honestly it's not like I'll ever have feelings other than aggravation for him._

"Fine one date but after that we're through got it?"

"Perfectly and don't worry I won't bother you until I have everything ready." As if to prove this he motioned for the driver to stop the car and then transferred up the front allowing the girls in back some privacy.

As soon as he was gone Anna turned to Elsa.

"Sorry about that, I thought he got the picture when we first met but as soon as I got to my locker there he was waiting with a flower asking for a date."

"It's okay but what did you mean marriage? Are you two engaged or something?"

"Apparently his parents have been hounding my dad to arrange a marriage between our families and after years and hundreds of requests my father finally snapped and told them he'd give them a chance if only to shut them up."

From what Elsa just saw it looks like they applied the same strategy twice. First on the king to get his son here now on Anna to get a date. She had to admit it was disturbingly cunning.

"And from what I just saw I'd guess you're not into the idea."

"Like I told him earlier he's not my type."

"And what is your type" Elsa didn't know why she asked Anna that but the redhead didn't seem to notice.

"In reality I don't really know, I mean the only person I've ever been interested in is Ice Queen... and Kristoff but that was just a small crush that died back down to friendship."

As the car continued down the road Anna continued to vent her frustrations but also made sure that she wasn't making Elsa uncomfortable. Every time she asked Elsa would say she was fine and ask her another question. By the time the car pulled up to her house both girls were already good friends.

"So Elsa I was wondering if maybe you wanted to ride with me tomorrow? I mean it's been really fun talking to you and I'd like to do it again if you up to it." A part of Elsa knew that the more time she spent with Anna the more likely it would be that she found out about her powers, but at the same time she'd developed an attachment to her number one fan.

"I'd love to."

"Great I'll be by in the morning to pick you up." she waved to Anna as the limo pulled away from the curb and as soon as it was out of view she quickly ventured inside and up to her room shedding her school clothes for clothes made from her ice powers. She never understood why but she always felt better in her own ice made clothes.

Once relaxed she opened up the door to her closet, and after flipping a series of hidden switches, the closet opened to reveal a large room filled with lab equipment. Located at its center was a large purple vial containing the last trace of the serum that gave Elsa her powers. Or at least the part that allowed her body to handle it. She'd only managed to save this one vial from the wreckage of her parent's lab. She didn't know what was inside it but if her parents died keeping it from someone then it must have been important.

She'd spent countless hours trying to discover it's chemical make-up but she wasn't the scientist her parents were so her progress had been extremely marginal at best.

What she did know is that whoever killed her parents were after this vial. She'd managed to track them to this town but they'd vanished soon after, so she donned the mantle of hero to try and lure them out. So far she'd only caught small time crooks and thugs but she had a feeling that eventually she'd draw out the bigger fish. But for right now she was content to enjoy her school life, for sooner or later her chance for revenge would come.


	4. Chapter 4

The days quickly passed as Elsa grew closer to Anna and her friends as they continued to spend time together. At first it was tough for Elsa to be around Trina, Merdia and Kuzco due to the fact she had to make sure they didn't get to close to her unnaturally cold body. Her secret was nearly exposed, however when Elsa used her powers in a panic when Merdia was showing off her bow skills and accidently loosed an arrow which came close to hitting Elsa. She'd managed to freeze the air around it causing the arrow to collapse to the ground. Fortunately everyone was in such a panic to see if she was fine that nobody noticed the frozen arrow meters away from her foot. After that she'd tried to separate herself from the group but Anna wouldn't let her, the red head not only made sure to have Merdia apologize and promise not to do something reckless again but grabbed hold of her arm and wouldn't let go until she promised not to leave. Elsa might not have known the girl for very long but she found the way Anna was acting at the thought of her leaving to be heartbreaking. So she stayed and got to know her new friends. Apparently Trina helped run a restaurant in her home town and was going to take over some day. Merdia on the other hand was the exact opposite: from what Elsa learned she was an adventurous person that wanted nothing more than to hunt, ride her horse and explore all the world had to offer with absolutely no responsibilities. Finally the last member of the little group was Kuzco who was from Elsa learned was in the past a self-centered jerk that expected the world to give him anything because he was royalty. But even though she still saw the arrogance and self-centered part he was actually a pretty nice guy. She'd even seen him help an elderly man across the street when he saw the old man was struggling, of course he'd denied it saying that the old man was taking too long and he was in a hurry. But from what the girls had told her he was always stopping to help people.

When night finally fell Elsa used her powers and transformed into Ice Queen so she could do her nightly patrol of the city. Usually she just flew to the middle of the city and used the custom police scanner she'd had made into an ear piece listening for any reports of crime.

 _"Attention all unites we have reports of an armed robbery in progress at United Jewelers. Suspects are reported to be extremely dangerous."_ Elsa moved from her position using her powers to create a cloud of ice and snow and flew into the sky through the town and to the Jewelry store where two squad cars were currently engaged in some sort of standoff. I lowered the cloud to just above one of the squad cars and waited for the officers to notice me. It only took a few seconds but when they noticed one man panicked and pulled his gun but a wave of my hand froze it to his arm.

In all the time she'd been helping the city some officers saw me as nothing more than a vigilante and tried to take her in when they saw me. His partner on the other hand just shook her head and motioned me down.

"What's happening?"

"Two perps were robbing the store when they were spotted by a bystander and panicked. Now it's escalated from a simple robbery to a hostage situation. Right now we're waiting for the negotiator to show but at the rate things are going it's looking like we'll lose the hostage and be forced to go in shooting."

She looked at the window were one man was holding a gun at a panicking citizen while the other was twirling a knife between his hands.

 _What should I do? If I rush in the hostage will die, but if I do nothing the hostage might die in the crossfire. If only I had something to trade them._

And that's when a crazy idea popped into her head.

"Do you have a line open to them?"

"Yeah but so far we haven't gotten any demands."

"Tell them if they let the hostage go then they'll get me, they won't pass up the opportunity." It was a risk but one she was willing to make. Besides once inside she planned to subdue the perps in a flash. The officer started to argue but did as she was told. She watched as the perps inside picked up the phone and listened to the offer before looking outside at the hero.

As expected seconds later they were picking up the hostage and motioning for her to come over. Elsa readied herself for the moment to spring and started walking over hands raised.

As the door opened the hostage walked out with a gun to his head until he was behind ice queen.

"Walk inside. You make a move I blow his brains out." The malice in his voice was clear but beneath that was a calculated part that worried Elsa.

 _Either these guys have no fear or they're working some kind of plan, either way I'll have to act the first moment I get._

The moment the hostage was away and she was inside the perp turned his gun to the back of her head.

"Freeze the door and windows and make it thick." She did as she was told and froze the windows and doors making it thick enough to stop a bullet which must have been their plan. As she did so she heard a rustling behind her and the moment she finished she felt a sharp pain hit her in the neck. She knew instantly it was a syrainge pumping some liquid no doubt something to knock her out. But what they didn't know was that her body was immune to most drugs things to her powers but she decided to fake it throw them off and collasped to the floor.

As she laid on the floor she heard one man pull a phone from his pocket.

"Yeah plan went off without a hitch, yeah unconscious just as you planned. Proceeding with phase two."

"Alright lets take this frozen bitch to the car." she felt two hands grab her shoulders only to pull back in pain.

"Aaaahh! She's like a freaking block of ice!" she heard the gun drop to the floor as he desperately tried to shake the feeling back into his hands

"She uses ice powers what did you expect her body to be like?" Elsa saw her chance and quickly flipped over and sent to massive bursts of ice into their chests propelling them into the wall. Both men hit the walls hard but not hard enough to end the fight. They were back on their feet in seconds and as one went for the gun on the floor the other bolted through the door to the back. With one gone Elsa focused on the remaining assailant and sent a miniature snowstorm, burying him up to his neck inadvertently making a snowman.

When she heard the screech of tires she knew the other one was too far gone to catch so she decided to call it a night. After unfreezing the doors and windows and allowing the cops to flood in she told them that one escaped in a car and left for home. This night might not have ended the way she wanted but at least she learned two things. Somebody was after her and they wanted her alive, and the second was that they were smart enough lay bait to draw her into a trap. She'd go home tonight but at least now she had some sort of lead.

A out of breath man ran through the alleys having long since left his car a burning mess a mile back to throw off the cops. He turned left and then right coming into an underground parking lot where he waited. As he waited and caught his breath his head started pounding and as he clutched his head after collapsing to the ground he looked around.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" He couldn't remember how he got here or even why he was here. As he tried to piece together his shattered memories of what happened today a man in a pitch black suit wearing a pitch white masquerade mask with a sad expression walked into view.

"You're here because I told you to come here." he walked around as the man tried to figure out what was happening. His voice was a terrifying mix of comical and threating which only made matters worse

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"What I wanted from you was for you to do as you were told and bring me Ice Queen. But I guess that's what I get from having someone as weak as you try and take her on." He kept circling but brought his hand to his chin as if showing that he was thinking.

"Oh well next time I just have to choose someone with a bit more experience with this sort of thing." he started to walk into the shadows and as he walked the now confused man decided to make his exit. But the moment his feet hit the pavement the man turned back.

"I'm nearly forgetting what I came here for." he reached inside his suit and tossed a revolver to the floor inches from his feet.

"I can't stand loose ends so if you could do me a favor and kill yourself that be great." He looked down at the gun then back to the man but he was gone.

He tried to run away but for some reason every step his body took wasn't away from the gun but toward it. He tried to fight it but within seconds he'd grabbed the gun pointed it at his head and muttered the last two words he'd ever say.

"Yes master." then he pulled the trigger.


	5. Chapter 5

For Anna life was good, she was having a blast becoming Elsa's friend and Hans had kept his word and been completly invisible to her for the past couple weeks. In fact the only times she'd even seen him was in school and even then he'd only say hello and keep on his way. So all in all things for the perky young red head were looking up. Well except for the small matter she was currently talking to Elsa about over the phone.

"So Elsa by any chance did you complete Miss porter's assigment?"

"You mean the assigment she gave us a week ago that's due first thing tommrow?"

"Yeah that's the one. Anyway I was hopeing you could come over and help me not completly fail it. I know it's asking a lot but how could anywone write a complete short story in a week?"

"Anna I got mine done in three hours, how in the world have you not started it yet?"

"...I forgot"

"Now it's going to sound like I'm hanging up..."

"Alright! I tried doing it but every time I got bored or got distraced by Ice Queens latest heroics. Elsa I'm begging you please come over and help me out with this."

The phone was silent for a few moments as Anna sent up a silent prayer that she wouldn't be stuck doing this alone and wind up failing. Finally she heard her friend let out a sigh.

"Alright I'll be over but I'm just going to help you, Anna I'm not I reapeat not doing this for you now matter how badley you beg."

"Perfect I'll send someone to pick you up and we can make a sleep over out of it, I can't wait see you soon!"

"Anna no wait!" but she hung up before the blonde could say no. In the short time she'd known Elsa she'd never been to her house or had the blond over but that changes tonight.

Now all she had to do was get in enough personal bonding time under the guise of the assigment which Anna had already completed and hidden in her backpack. She did feel a little about about deciving her freind but hopefully the fun they'd have tonight would allow Elsa to overlook the matter.

After taking a look around she realized that if she was going to have an improvised sleep over then she'd have to clean up and she'd need snacks. So after either throwing or hiding all the clothes that lay about she went left her room and headed straight for the kitchen.

But as she passed the guest wing she heard the sound of an argrument in process and being the curious type she went to invesgitate.

She quietly tracked the noise untill she found it was comming fro Hans's room.

"Yes father I realize how badly our kingdom needs this to happen but it's not as easy as you'd mind think."

"Well for one she's not into me or any man from what I can tell."

She bit the inside of her lip when she relized they were talking about her. Part of her was telling her to walk away now before she hears something she won't be able to ignore.

"Look I'm doing the best I can here... Yes I know that without this marriage to Andrendle our royal family will loose what little power we have left. Perhaps my brothers had the right idea leaving our little family."

She couldn't quite hear what happened next but whatevder it was loud and Hans had to move the phone from his ear. Eventually he just hung up and threw the phone to the bed.

"Old fool, so desprate to cling to what power he has left that he sends the son he called week and an embarassment because the rest of his sons left the family and moved half way around the world just to get out from his grasp. To bad I have my own plans for the future."

She decided she'd heard enough and left as quickly as she could. After hearing that little conversation she had look at Hans in a different light, maybe he wasn't a complete jerk seeing as he was being pushed into this by his family but what plans was he refering to? Either way she had to be careful of him in the future but right now she has other more impormant plans.

Nearly an hour later Elsa arrived looking a bit arrgivated.

"Elsa good your here, now come on we have so much to do tonight!"

"Anna I'm just here to help you with your report. I'm not here to hang out."

 _Well, we'll just see about that won't we._ she thought dragging her friend upstaris to her room. One inside Elsa imediatly set up on the bed placing her writeing suplies and moting for Anna to join her.

"Alright Anna a short story isn't that hard all you have to to is find a topic and write down any ideas you have then filter out the ones you can't use."

"Yeah I know that part but when I try my mind just sort of wanders off."

"Well how much do you have so far?"

She reached over to her desk and handed the blonde what she had managed to come up with while Elsa was on her way over.

"Lets see, there once was a young girl named Anna who lived in a cottage with her mother. One day her mother told her to deliver food to her eldery grandmother deep in the forest." Elsa looked up from the page her eyes raised at the obvious red riding hood rip off.

"What it's an old classic, besides it's one of my personal favorites."

Elsa rolled her eyes but kept reading.

"But as young Anna strolled through the forest she heard the cries of a pained animal. When she went to invesgitate she found the creature she thought to be a wolf was instead a young wolf girl with platitum blond hair and fur with one furry leg caught in a trap. Without thinking twice Anna rushed to the girls side indending to free it." That was all she had managed to come up with so far.

"So what do you think?"

"Anna is that wolf supposed to be me?" Although her friends voice was calm she could sense more to it.

"Well... it wasn't going to be but the more I thought of it the more I wanted you in the story. If you're offended I can rewrite it."

"It's not that it's just red rideing hood dosen't end so well for the wolf and I wouldn't want you to get depressed when you wrote it."

It was true that the story didn't end so well for the wolf, a part of her remembered this but choose to block it out.

"Well that's where my story differs. Personally I think that the wolf and Anna could be friends. I mean the wolf is just hungry not evil." She watched as Elsa's face turned into a rare smile as she let out a small laugh.

"Well then let's make sure that the story ends well for the two of them shall we." And so the two went about comming up with ideas for the story and writting down the best ones. They decided that the young wolf girl would be named Elsa and after freeing her from the trap young Anna offers her some food as she wraps up her foot. She later learns that a hunter had placed the trap to kill her out of fear. Hearing this Anna decides to befriend the wolf and make sure the hunter doesn't kill her new friend.

By the time the two girls had finished the story it was nearly one in the morning and although Elsa had stated she should be leaving Anna insited that she stay and just ride with her to school in the morning. Elsa was far to tired to put up a good argument and started for one of the guest bedrooms but Anna stoped her at the door.

"Just sleep her my bed is more than big enough for two people." Elsa blushed and looked at the bed and then back to Anna.

"But I could just..."

"No buts! Now put on my stray pajamas and get in bed with me." Anna knew Elsa was far to tired to argue or really make it to the guest bedroom so she tossed her a blue set of pajamas and opend the bed for her friend. Moments later she felt the bed shift as Elsa slid in besider her but kept her distance.

"Come on Elsa there's no need to be shy, besides you must be cold over there." When she didn't move closer Anna decided to do it herslef and grabbed her waist and pulled her close only to realize that she was indead freezing.

"Elsa your freezing!" She felt the blond tense and try to move away but she had her friend firemly in her grasp.

"Anna let go!"

"Not a chance! I'm not letting go untill you're nice and toasty." For a long time Elsa just layed there staring at the ceiling, but eventually she gave in and turned to face the redhead before wrapping her arms around her pulling her even closer.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me, feed me and neveer leave me?"

"Your're not a dog Anna."

"No but you're my big strong wolf. Good night Elsa." just as she drifed off to sleep she felt a pair of frozen lips on her forehead and the soft voice of her friend.

"Good night my red riding hood."


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time in forever I woke up with another person beside me. After a moment of thinking I remembered how exactly I got into this situation and why I was currently being cuddled by Anna.

 _Having her beside feels pretty nice. But I can't let her get this close to me again._

It took a bit of maneuvering to free myself which unfortunately woke her up.

"Wzzat... Elsa you up?"

"Yeah sorry if I woke up but I just felt like should be leaving." Upon hearing this Anna scrambled out of her bed and grabbed Elsa's arms.

"You can't, besides school starts soon and it would be a waste for you to leave now. Like I said last night you can just ride to school with me."

"But my uniform is at home." She hoped that this would work but Anna just walked over to her closet and tossed her a uniform.

"You can use one of my spares, from the looks of it we're pretty evenly matched. Now let's get dressed and go down stairs I'm sure breakfast is prepared by now." Seeing no other way Elsa went to the bathroom to change into Anna's spare which although it did indeed fit it was a bit tight in the chest.

Once dressed she was pulled downstairs trying to think of any excuse she could use to get out of this. But as they turned the corner to the dining room she couldn't think of anything and accepted her fate.

As soon as she sat down Anna started talking about all the future things they would do. Everything from camping trips to extend sleepovers.

"We'll see what the future holds but I can't make any promises." As the servants came in with the food they were followed shortly after by an older pair which were no doubt Anna's parents, better known to most people as the King and Queen. She started to get up to courtesy but they waved her off.

"No need for formality amongst friends. Your Elsa right? If I remember right you're currently staying with Pabbie and Kristoff due to family reasons."

It wasn't the complete truth but it was close enough.

"Yeah he's always been like an uncle to me so I'm staying with him while my parents are away."

"Are they on some sort of vacation? Or are they off in some remote place working?"

 _Dead and buried near their lab on the mountain side._ But that was something she'd keep to herself.

"A bit of both." Her answer might now have been the best but it seemed to do the job.

As they sat down for the meal Elsa looked around and grew a bit envious of what Anna had, but as soon as the thought popped up it vanished. She might not have her parents anymore but at least she had this moment with one of the few people she could call friend.

"So Anna I hate to ask but what is your relationship with Hans as of late?"

Anna had to fight the urge to spit up her food at the mention of the side-burn man that she'd nearly forgotten about.

"I've told him that I have no interest in him but he begged me to go on one date with him. He says that if I still have no interest in him after that he'll cancel everything and leave me alone."

But as Anna spoke she saw a certain look pass between her parents. And it told Elsa that they were keeping something from their daughter. It was a look Elsa had seen on her parents one time too many.

"Well then one way or another this matter will be settled. Now Anna I trust you'll be attending the annual gala tonight?" her mother said

Anna looked at her parents with a confused look on her face. The queen sighed.

"The annual gala that we put on to welcome our longtime allies and celebrate the year. Surely you remember its two days from now."

"...oooohhh yeah. I don't think I'll be attending."

"What!? But Anna you're the next in line you have to attend."

"Yeah I know but every time I go to one of these things I have to deal with ambassadors and other people trying to get close to me only because I'm royalty."

The king look exasperated and the queen look mortified. Elsa was sorely tempted to excuse herself for this little family matter.

"Anna darling surely there's some way that you'd be willing to attend?"

Anna was silent for a while as she contemplated. If she did go she'd no doubt have to deal with Mr. Wealston and his sons. Every time they met he'd let slip that they thought she was gorgeous and try to set them up. If only they didn't stare at her like a prize she might have considered at least befriending them.

"I'll go... But only if Elsa agrees to go as my date." When she saw the confusion on everybody's faces she elaborated.

"You know so I won't have people throwing themselves at me. If they see that I'm taken then at least I won't be miserable the entire time." Elsa was more than a little taken back. But things got even more awkward when the King suddenly cleared his throat and looked at the blonde.

"Elsa It seems as though my daughter had made up her mind, so my dear would you do the honor of attending this gala with her. I of course won't force you but instead ask you as a favor." Everything in her mind was screaming at Elsa to refuse and her slight panic might have lowered the temperature of the room and froze a lot of the underside of the table.

 _Me in a room full of important dignitaries. I normally have a problem being at school for long. On the other hand I wouldn't mind helping Anna seeing as she's been there for me when I needed it. I'm really going to regret this._

"If it would make Anna happy then I'll guess I'll do it." All three royals smiled but none bigger than Anna who reached over and hugged her frosty friend.

"Thank you!"

"Alright Anna you can let go now." But Anna had no intention of letting go any time soon. Things became even worse when Hans entered the room with a slight grin on his face.

"Anna I hear the annual gala in soon and I was wondering if you'd allow me the honor of going with me."

Anna was about to react but the king sensing this beat her to it.

"It appears that Anna has already found someone to accompany her." Hans then took notice of how close the two were sitting and something flashed in his eyes.

"Well then at least I'll have the pleasure of seeing you both there. Until next we meet." he bowed before rushing out of the room in a huff.

"Well Anna it looks like that's our cue to leave for school." As they made their way to the car Anna suddenly stopped confusing Elsa. It was only made worse when she suddenly leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for that Elsa I know that you don't really want to go to the gala."

"Anything for a friend."


	7. Chapter 7

For Elsa being at the gala was like a ticking time bomb. Important people in a confined space with someone with unstable powers. She knew it was going to end badly one way or the other, the only thing that was keeping her from plunging the room into a freezer was Anna.

When she first arrived at the castle she nearly fainted due to how cute her friend looked. Hair made into two pig tails along with a flowing purple dress combined with her usual energetic personality made her nervous beyond belief.

Now as she acted as her personal shield against unwanted company she still felt nervous but not as much. She'd seen this Weaselton person when Anna had pointed him out and just from one glance she could see that he was an opportunist and a true weasel. His sons on the other hand were more like vultures waiting for the right moment.

"Honestly if they keep staring at me I don't know what I'll do."

"Well you could always have one of the guards escort them to a different room."

"Tempting but I don't think my parents would appreciate it. Besides as long as you're by my side they wouldn't dare get close to me." she emphasized her point by giving her a squeeze earning a sigh from both boys as they went to pursue someone else.

"Speaking of annoying people where's Hans?" he mention the other day about meeting us here but he's been absent ever since the gala began.

"Don't know, don't care."

They decided to stop worrying about everyone else for a while and went to one of the outdoor balconies for some fresh air and isolation.

"Elsa I know I've said this before but thank you. Usually I'm bored out of my mind during these things and wind up sneaking off half-way through."

"Don't mention it, I mean you are my best friend. Besides after Pabbie found out I was going he looked so happy I was attending that I couldn't bring myself to disappoint him."

Elsa had never seen him looking so proud. Just as the two were starting to relax a servant opened the door.

"Excuse me ladies but the king and queen are requesting Anna's presence for a toast." he said before moving back inside.

"Well I gotta go take care of this but I'll be right back."

"Go, I could use some time away from the party." As soon as Anna was out of sight she let out a sigh and leaned over the edge.

"I've got to learn to say no to that girl." But no matter how much she disliked being here it did feel pretty good to hang out with friends. She heard the door opening but when she turned she didn't see the red head she'd been expecting but Hans holding a drink and looking rather predatory.

"Why hello Elsa fancy running into you all alone." she didn't know why but for some reason his presence made her on edge.

"Needed the air." he got closer and leaned over next to her.

"Yes these events can be quite stifling but you never know what excitement can be found. Or who it could be found with." he tried to move closer but she pushed him away.

"And here I thought you had your sights on Anna." he finished off his drink in one gulp then turned to her slightly annoyed.

"We both know there's no way that she'd ever give me the chance and honestly I'm not sure I'd accept it. It's my father who wants this union to happen... but I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't mind having her as a wife."

 _So it's his parents that are pushing for this to happen._

"But tell me Elsa, what would it take for us to have some fun tonight?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Well I am a prince so it would be quite the achievement for you. And besides you must get tired of having that super hero fan girl hanging off you every second." he leaned in to steal a kiss and in that moment she did something she knew was a mistake. She covered her hand in a loose stream of ice and slapped him across the face hard enough to send him staggering backwards.

"Don't you ever talk about Anna like that again." she left him there holding his cheek while she went back inside to search for Anna. Luckily Anna found her first and noticed her agitation.

"What happened?"

"Hans made a not so subtle pass on me and I said no... rather physically." For a moment she remembered that she just assaulted royalty during an important event and he could have her arrested.

"Well I'm sure he had it coming. And besides you haven't left my side the entire night. When she looked around she was met with nods from the servants.

"I guess it's my turn to thank you." she pulled her into a hug and when she pulled back she saw a very angry Hans marching over.

"You!" But he never got the chance to say any more. Because when he was within striking distance the main doors were pushed open and dozens of men, wearing black clothes and ski masks, stormed in, each person carrying an automatic weapon.

"Everyone down!" one said unloading a stream of bullets just over everyone's heads. Elsa's first instinct was to defend herself but doing so would reveal her powers so the best she could do was push Anna to the ground shielding her.

"Alright listen up! All we want is your valuables. Everyone do as your told and this will all go smoothly." one of the assailants went around holding a bag and ripping the jewels from people but stopped when he got to Anna.

"Well it looks like I have a v.i.p here." he reached down to grab her but out of nowhere Hans caught him with a left hook.

"Get away from her you scum." Heroic as he was he was unharmed and after the thief recovered he fired six times, hitting Hans once in the arm and once in the shoulder. After Hans went down the room erupted into chaos as people gave up their senses and rushed to the nearest exit in a mad panic.

Not leaving empty handed two of the men rushed over and grabbed both girls and dragged them from the room at gun point. Once away from the room and thrown into a white van Elsa saw one man, obviously the leader, screaming at the man who pulled the trigger.

"Idiots! All you had to do was follow orders!"

"Sorry boss but it won't happen again."

"You're right it won't" he quickly put three rounds into his chest before kicking him from the vehicle then yelling at the driver to drive.

Elsa and Anna's hands and legs were bound with rope and gags were put on their mouths.

"Well gentlemen we might not have gotten what we originally wanted but at least we can still get the money we planned for."

It was in that moment when Elsa realized she had to escape and save Anna. She waited a few minutes until she thought they relaxed and then activated her powers. Her ropes froze and shattered and just as their kidnappers realized what was happening she created an ice wall separating them and froze Anna's ropes as well.

The moment she was free Anna opened her eyes to see her friend surrounded by ice and looking panicked.

"Elsa?" She looked down at her confused friend before back to the ice wall that was being pelted by bullets as the car drove more and more erratically due to the sudden chaos.

"No time to explain just hold on." she grabbed Anna and froze the door before charging it, breaking free and using her powers to hover in the air. When she looked down she felt a warm spot and when she lowered them she saw her hand was covered in blood. Not feeling any pain she quickly realized Anna was bleeding from a bullet wound in her side.

"Anna!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Where am I? Last thing I remember is flying and... Elsa!_

My eyes shot open to an all-white ceiling and a sensation of warmth on top of me. To my shock I found I was lying in an unfamiliar bed with Elsa in a chair, or more precisely, half on the chair and half on the bed .

"What the? How'd I get here?" After moving the blankets off of me I saw my sides had been bandaged

"Finally awake I see." I followed the sound of the voice to the doorway where a tiny man stood. He was nearly three feet tall and wearing a green sweater. I could barely make out the small patch of blonde green hair on his head but at least I now knew where I was.

"Pabbie what happened?" when I tried to fully sit up pain shot through my side.

"Anna please don't move. It took a lot of work to close the wound and I don't want you to open it back up. Now as for what happened you were kidnapped and shot. Bullet nicked you're heart but Elsa used her powers to..."

 _Powers?... That's right! Elsa saved us with her powers. Her ice powers, just like Ice queen... Oh my god I'm such an idiot. How didn't I notice this sooner?_

"Elsa is Ice queen isn't she?" I already knew the answer but hearing him admit it would seal the deal.

"So that's what the people call her by. Can't say I've really paid much attention to the media but yes. Now anyway Anna you're very lucky. If Elsa hadn't used her powers to lower your body temperature and slow the blood flow you'd have bled out by the time she got you here." Looking down I saw how Elsa was gripping the bed sheets and how dishelmed she looked.

 _She must have been worried beyond belief._

"She did all that for me?" Pabbie draped a blanket over Elsa and patted he head.

"She did more than that. Despite her efforts you still lost a lot of blood and neither Kristoff nor I were a match so we had to give you a transfusion of her blood. With her condition I wasn't sure you'd make it or how it would affect you but from what I can tell the only effect is your hair." He handed me a mirror and I saw that my normally red hair had a blonde white streak going down my side.

"How long was I out?"

"Nearly three days, but don't worry I called your parents as soon as you were stable. I'll call them again and tell them you're awake. Knowing them they probably have the entire royal guard out searching for the kidnappers." As Pabbie started to call her parents, Anna was having second thoughts.

 _If they know I'm awake they'll want me back at the castle to protect me. But if I can be kidnapped in the middle of an important event then it's not as safe as they think. Which begs the question how did they get into the castle in the first place? Either they got really lucky, knew exactly what they were doing, or someone helped them._

But as I remembered the anger when they went off plan, the latter seemed the most likely.

 _Which means they have a man on the inside._

"Actually Pabbie do you think I could stay here for a while. I mean Elsa did save me in the first place."

He looked over to the sleeping blonde who had started murmuring.

"Alright dear, I'll go make the call you just lay there and get some rest." As soon as he was gone I looked down at Elsa and a million thoughts raced through my mind.

 _Why didn't she tell me? Well beside the obvious reasons like her secret identity. I wonder how her powers work? Is it a natural thing or maybe a lab accident? No that's a little too cliché. But oh my god my favorite person and best friend not to mention girl crush is lying next to me and she saved my life._

All these thoughts and more ran thought my head as I tried to process the situation. When the door opened next I thought it be Pabbie again but instead was Kristoff peaking his head through.

"Pabbie said you were up so I thought I'd come visit." he crossed the distance and sat at the edge of the bed.

"So I guess Pabbie told you everything about Elsa."

"Sort of but I saw more first-hand when she rescued us." At that moment it dawned on me that Kristoff knew more about her then I did.

"So can you tell me about her? You know like how she got her powers." He looked rather panicked and looked at Elsa like he expected her to wake up at any moment and freeze him to prevent him from speaking.

"Look I can tell you some things but if you want the whole story you'll have to ask her."

"Fine so what's her origin story?" My inner fan girl was too excited to turn back now.

"Well like she told you when you first met she had a bit of a unique disease that left her pretty weak and constantly near death. Her parents were scientists, her mother was a pathologist and her father worked with cryogenics. They had a lab up in the Northern Mountains but one day there was an accident and... they died." I couldn't stop my gasp of shock.

"At the time we were living at the base of the mountain but when we got there we didn't find her. In fact we searched up and down the mountain for a sold year before we found her. By then she had her powers but they were pretty unstable. So we stayed there and helped her learn control until finally moving here."

"But what about her parents. I mean accidents just don't happen and how exactly did she get her powers?" I was so close to the truth and it was becoming hard to contain myself.

"I don't know, as you can imagine Elsa hasn't told us exactly what happened. Pabbie thinks it's a form of hysterical amnesia brought on from the accident. He says sometimes the mind will erase something when it becomes too painful to deal with."

 _Well that's... understandable. I mean if I found out my parents were dead and I had powers I probably block it out._

"But from what we've figured out her body is now a walking winter. As you've probably noticed her body temperature is pretty low right?" I nodded as I recalled how her skin was always cold to the touch.

"Well that's because her blood is pretty much liquid nitrogen. Honestly I don't know how you can get so close to her. When I first tried to hug her I had to wear three sweaters just to avoid frostbite."

A lot of things were going through my mind as I tried to process what he just said. On one hand it made since but on the other I'd been extremely close to Elsa for a while now and never felt cold.

 _Maybe I made her feel safe so her powers didn't kick in. Or maybe I just have a strong cold tolerance or something like that. Either way when she wakes up we'll have to have a long conversation. But for now I'm going to get some rest._

With Kristoff's help we pulled Elsa in the bed and I cuddled in next to her. I hoped that my presence would help her sleep like it would me. As soon as the covers were pulled over us and Kristoff left the room I started to drift back to sleep, but not before I felt a pair of hands wrap around my side and pull me close.

"Anna… please be alright."


	9. Chapter 9

The events of the accident played over and over in my mind like a terrible loop. Anna's blood staining my hands as I rushed her home, Pabbie's calm and serious demeanor as he cleaned and mended her wound. Kristoff rushing about in a panicked frenzy. And finally me sitting in a chair next to her as my blood flowed from the I.V into her arm.

For the longest time all I could do was stare at her, it wasn't until Pabbie told me she was going to be fine did my exhaustion hit me and I fell asleep.

I wasn't sure how long I slept but what I did know was that a song woke me up. I couldn't place the tune but it did faintly remind me of my mother, especially since my head was being patted.

"Anna?" my eyes opened to her smiling face. I acted out of pure happiness and pulled her into a hug as I held on as tight as I could trying to figure out if I was still dreaming.

"Elsa calm down I'm alright." but I had to make sure. I pulled back just enough to see bandages around her sides. I sighed in relief before I noticed the small change in her hair.

"Is this because of me?" she took the strand in hand and smiled.

"I like it, reminds me of you." I didn't know what to say. On one hand I was glad she was safe but on the other I was surprised that my blood had affected her.

"You're alright... you're safe."

"Yeah have been for a few hours now."

"And you stayed in bed with me the whole time?" she laughed a bit and pointed down where my arms were still latched on.

"I tried but every time I tried to leave you squeezed tighter. But I found it adorable, especially when you begged me not to leave in your sleep."

 _I didn't_

But when I saw how tightly I was still holding her I knew she was right and I quickly pulled away in embarrassment.

"So I take it you know my big secret then?"

"Yep. Can you show me?"

"Anna." I knew if I showed her my powers she'd go all fangirl on me.

"Please, just something small. Come Elsa pleeeeeessssaaa." she stared at me with her wonderfully big blue eyes.

 _Just say no, just say no._

"I'll give you a present if you do."

 _Stay strong Elsa, there's nothing she can offer you. Not a single thing._

"No Anna."

"What if I give you a kiss, will that change your mind?" Whatever resistance I had crumbled as she leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

My body reacted purely on instinct and after a few moments of sending two currents of snow into one massive pile, I heard a voice I haven't heard in ages.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." I gave my old friend a hug then turned to Anna who was just staring at the talking snowman. One nudge from me and Olaf had crossed the bed and wrapped his two stick arms around her neck.

The second he made contact she let out the loudest screech I've ever heard in excitement as she completely engulfed the living snowman in a hug.

"He's adorable! Oh my gosh, I love him!" He managed to break free of her death hold and after cleaning off his nonexistent dirt turned back to Anna.

"And I love you too random loud lady. Now I don't know where I am but I love it."

 _He's just like I remembered._

Anna kept looking from me to him and I saw that she was trying to from words but it all ended up excited gibberish.

"Anna meet Olaf, he was my only friend for a long time. Olaf meet Anna." Not wanting to be crushed Olaf offered his hand which Anna immediately reached out and touched, screaming again as she did so.

From down the hall came a rapid footsteps followed by the door being flung open and Kristoff and Pabbie rushing in.

"I heard screaming something wrong..." then his eyes fell on the bed where Olaf had been trapped in another hug.

"NO! Not you again!" Everyone in the room turned to see the massive Kristoff looking annoyed and nervous. Olaf, sensing more people sprang free and jumped off the bed running over to Kristoff who was already making his way to the door.

"Reindeer boy! I missed you."

"Stay away!" he said running from the room followed by Olaf, hell-bent on hugging him.

Once they were gone Pabbie came over and gave us both a quick check up.

"I see you're both active and healthy that's good. But Elsa was it really necessary to summon Olaf? You know how he affects Kristoff."

"Wait you're telling me that Kristoff, a guy we've seen carrying and breaking blocks of ice with his bare hands, is afraid of a two foot tall happy snowman?"

Pabbie and I both laughed at this which made Anna even more confused.

"My dear he's not afraid of Olaf, it's just Olaf snuck up on him one to many times and gave him one too many ambush hugs." I remembered a few times where Olaf had just popped up from out of a snow bank scarring Kristoff before hugging him. But no matter what Kristoff never struck him mainly because he thought Olaf was too innocent to punish.

"So now he avoids him like the plague." a loud crash filled the air followed by a scream and all three of us rushed downstairs to see Kristoff placing Olaf's talking head inside the freezer.

"Are we going on an adventure?"

"We no, but you get to explore frozen leftover city." once inside we heard his muffled voice talking. His now headless body was wandering the kitchen hugging anything it bumped into.

"What?"

Anna pushed him aside and opened the freezer where Olaf was currently talking to a frozen turkey.

"Now I don't know about you but this place is wonderful! So cramped and cold."

"Olaf would you like out of the freezer?" I found it adorable how Anna was treating him like a puppy.

"Only if we can bring my new friend, she's not much for talking but she sure is a great listener."

"Sorry buddy but the turkey has to stay in the freezer." Once reunited with his head he went about exploring the house while we sat and talked.

"So what happens now? I mean have you heard from your parents since you woke up?"

"Yeah I told them not to worry and that I'll be staying here until they can find the security leak. They had a trusted maid send some of my clothes over and made sure she wasn't followed."

A thought occurred to me, if Anna was staying here then she'll no doubt want to room with me.

"And what about the kidnappers, have they been found?"

"Aside from the remains of their truck crashed in a ditch, no. And seeing as they were crazy enough to try it once it makes me wonder if they'll try something like that again. I'll increase security at the school but in the meantime Elsa I want you to be Anna's bodyguard."

"What?" I wasn't opposed to the idea and it made sense seeing as we had the same classes.

"With your powers you stand a better chance to keep her safe." I didn't even have to think about my answer.

"I'll do it."

"Thanks Elsa, I feel safer already."

"Perfect but something about this makes me uneasy. Anyway I have work to do so I'll see you girls later." as he left us I realized that I was now left alone with my number one fan who I just agreed to be around 24/7. And from the look in her eyes it was clear she was going to use every chance she could to get information out of me.

"So Elsa..."

* * *

Meanwhile across town twelve men stood side by side as they waited for their leader. Each man knew that they had failed their mission and then some. After failing in their mission they knew what would await them but they couldn't resist orders, no matter how badly the urge to run was.

Finally their boss and source of fear appeared from the shadows, a knife in his black gloved hand and his usual smiling mask now had an expression of unsurpassed rage.

"When I give you orders you are to follow them to the letter!" he moved his knife and one man fell to the ground dead.

"I even made it simple! Break into the castle, steal the valuables, wound the prince and escape. Now I realize I expected too much of you. But that's my mistake for thinking lowly street thugs could be anything more then imbeciles.

"But boss we did just like you asked and wounded him good." he was the next to fall as the knife entered his chest.

"You were supposed to graze him with the gun or at the most break an arm. Not unload a full clip! If he died then my plans would be ruined." two more fell to the knife before he examined who was left.

"But despite your bumbling we've learned something important. We now know that the princess has at least made contact with Ice Queen. And if she truly is the hero she is to the public then she'll be close by to make sure the princess is safe."

"So what do we do now boss?" asked one of the remaining men looking over at the bodies on the floor.

"Now we improvise and find a way to obtain both of them. Now clean this mess up, it's time to move my favorite puppet's strings."


	10. Chapter 10

"Now Anna remember I'm only going to show you this once then we're going straight to school, alright" It had taken Anna far longer than expected to revert to a fan girl but Elsa knew this would happen eventually.

"Yeah I promise, now please show me." Moments later a frost like mist engulfed Elsa, starting from her head and floating down her entire body. As it went her skin changed from pale white to an icy blue. Her hair become snow white and her clothes changed into a long blue-white gown.

"Happy?" but when I saw her eyes I knew something loud was about to happen and I reached instantly and clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Now Anna when I remove my hand please don't scream." Eyes filled with excitement at seeing me in my hero garb she nodded and I pulled my hand away and noticed... nothing. No ice marks or faint frostbite that came from coming in contact with my skin in this state. Even as Anna went on about my appearance my mind was trying to come to terms with what had happened.

 _In this state touching my skin should bring instant burns but she seems perfectly fine. Even when I tried to lessen the cold Pabbie and Kristoff couldn't touch me without freezing their fingers. So how is Anna not affected?_

My eyes caught the flashing of the alarm clock and I remembered that we were going to be late.

"Anna come on we're going to be late." I changed back on the way down the stairs, pulling Anna as I went. Kristoff was waiting in the car just as we made our way outside.

Once we were at school I made sure to keep an eye on my surroundings. But when you're an active stranger everyone around you is suspicious.

"Anna remember to stay close alright?"

"Like I'd leave your side." across the stream of people I saw three friends that I could trust. Merdia, Kuzco and Trina were waiting by our locker, looking anxious.

 _Not surprising, their friends were just kidnapped so of course they'd be anxious._

Once Anna saw them she started into a run but stopped to look back, waiting for permission. The hallway wasn't that busy and they were only twenty yards away.

"Go on." with that said she ran full speed into a group hug. As soon as I got close I was roped into it by Anna.

"What happened? We were worried sick about you two?!"

"Yeah when Merdia called me saying you two had been kidnapped I had to talk her out of forming a hunting party to track you down."

"Hey I would have found them." she said giving Trina a friendly smack.

"I know you would have but it's okay we're both safe."

It was Kuzco's turn to speak.

"Wait something's still confusing. Your parents called us around ten saying you two were kidnapped but four hours later we get a second call saying you were safe. So how did you escape from a bunch of armed men in four hours?"

Anna looked to me for an answer but what could I tell them.

"Yes how did you escape?" we all turned to see Hans making his way over his arm in a sling.

"When I came to in the hospital I heard you were safe but nobody would give me details." Despite our last encounter I did feel bad seeing his arm. Sure he was a jerk but he at least tried to stop them.

"There was an argument over who was to blame for ruining the plan and a fight broke out. We escaped when one of them shot open the door and jumping out. By the time they realized we were gone We'd were miles away in a safe house. After that we called her parents to say we were safe"

"Well that's good to hear. And when will you be back at the castle?"

"Not for some time. As you can imagine my parents don't want me someplace dangerous."

"I can't imagine actually but at least I'll be able to see you at school." with a small wave he walked away and into the crowd leaving us wondering about his statement.

"Anyway did you two notice the new security walking around the school? Some serious muscle at the doors." Pabbie had said he was upgrading the schools security so it obvious he'd hire somebody military trained. I mean this school was filled with the children of important political figures.

"Well Anna it's good you're safe but we have to get to class. These jarheads think everyone not in their class in a possible threat." as the left we opened our locker but once open Anna surprised me by taking down the pictures and newspaper clippings and throwing them in the trash.

"Getting bored of me?"

"Never! but...well you know." I did but seeing her nervous was far too much fun.

"No I can't say I do."

"Well now that I know about you this whole shrine and worship of you is pretty embarrassing."

 _Not as embarrassing as seeing it for the first time._

"Besides at least now I won't have relay on plan b to meet you." as soon as she said she lunged for a folder in the back but I was too quick. It was a small folder with a single page.

 **Plan B**

 **step 1: fake mugging to attract Ice Queen.**

 **step 2: befriend ice queen through a series of meetings.**

 **step 3: earn trust and engage romantically.**

 **step 4: marry and have super powered kids.**

 _This has got to be the most disturbingly embarrassing thing I've ever seen._

If there was a color even more embarrassing then red then Anna's face would have long since passed it.

"Explain." she wouldn't meet my eye and actually seemed on the verge of tears.

"Anna." her body was starting to tremble and I could tell if I didn't calm her down then she'd cry here and now.

"I..I was really excited one night okay! I just wanted to meet you and see what you were like. I'd never fake a mugging honest. The rest was just random fantasies that got away from me." I knew she never do anything like that.

"I know Anna, you're too sweet and kind to do anything deceitful like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah and besides you've already achieved step 2 and part of step 3."

I knew it would happen but I didn't try to stop her hug. Seeing her upset made me feel bad and no matter how much of a fangirl she was she was still my best friend.

"Now come on we're going to be late."

"Right but first can you destroy the evidence of plan b?"

"Gladly." with the folder in hand I used my powers and completely froze it until it shattered into bits which I threw in the trash.

When we made it to class and took our seats we saw a new teacher at the head of the class. He was bald and the upper left side of his face had faded burn scars.

"Hello class my name is Mr. Stone I'll be you're new teacher and I hope we can get along." his smile was friendly but something was screaming danger. My gut was telling me not to trust him and I intended to listen.


	11. Chapter 11

"Elsa you okay?" when I heard her voice I looked up to find I wasn't in the classroom but in the courtyard, half-way through my lunch.

"Huh, oh yeah just a little lost in thought." During the entire lesson I was far too distracted by Mr. Stone to even focus. Something about him sent a chill down my spine, and coming from a person that had ice powers that meant something.

 _I just can't shake the feeling that I've seen him before. The same with Hans._

"Anna tell me did you get any weird vibe from Mr. Stone?"

"Well maybe a little. I mean I did notice how he was staring at the students."

I'd noticed this at first. He'd stare at certain students a bit longer than normal, like he was trying to determine something. But for all I know he could just be trying to figure out the best way to teach us.

 _Some days I really wish I could remember everything. I mean I can remember pretty much everything before I got my powers and everything after. It's just the middle where everything gets fuzzy._

 _Perhaps Pabbie knows of a way to restore my memories._

"Anyway Elsa I wanted ask if you wanted to go to the movies after school."

"Anna." But before I could list the reasons why this was a bad idea she stopped me.

"Now I know it's a bad idea but I can't stay inside all the time. And don't worry I plan to have the others meet us there and sit around us for added protection."

 _That's not a bad idea actually, Merdia is skilled enough and if worse comes to worse we could use Kuzco as a shield. After all he is an emperor so he's bound to have bodyguards constantly watching him. Besides if I say no she'll keep badgering me until I say yes._

"Alright fine." she let out a sigh of relief as she no doubt expected me to say no.

"Great I'll call the others and tell them to meet us at eight."

I knew in the back of my mind that I'd soon regret saying yes but honestly how bad could it be?

* * *

Hours later as we stood outside the theater I realized how bad it was. The entire theater was packed, people were lined up in drones and the theater wasn't even open yet.

Anna was busy checking the time and looking for the others while I was trying not to lose control and freeze everyone just to get a moment of silence.

"Anna what have you dragged me to?"

"Just a movie."

"Anna I think we both know that whatever we're waiting for isn't just a movie." With every passing moment I took in more and more details, like how most of the people here were teenage girls, and how every few minutes the was a shriek in between conversations.

 _What did I get dragged to? And where are the others. This place opens in ten minutes._

"Look, there they are." all three of them were just emerging from the group of people flooding into the parking lot.

"Elsa? Anna said you were coming but I honestly didn't believe it?" Triana said as if this was some amazing feet. But from what she knew I was just a shut in so it wasn't that surprising.

"Why it's just a movie" everyone within a twelve meter radius let out a collective gasp. Soon people were shouting out random things.

"Just a move?!"

"Is she insane?"

Other things were said but it was lost amidst the sea of people.

"Anna did you not tell her what move we're seeing?"

"I might have forgot to mention..." my patience was thinning and the air around us was turning colder. Anna knowing what was happening finally relented after her teeth started chattering.

"Okay okay, were seeing Blades and Spirits."

 _I know that name. I think it's something about a samurai who falls in love with some kind of spirit fox or something._

"And? All this fuss is over one movie?" I expected Anna or Triana to speak up but surprisingly it was Kuzco who spoke up.

"Elsa you don't understand the magnitude of this feature. It took six books, two graphic novels and a solid year of demanding fans before this movie was made. Now usually I'm not interested in things that aren't me but even I have to see this movie."

"It's that big?" If Kuzco was this invested in this it had to be important.

"Yeah, heck Merdia's read every book in the series."

"I have not!"

"Please you and Anna stayed in line for twelve hours just so you two could be the first ones to get the latest book. Honestly I think this is the only thing Anna loves almost as much as Ice queen."

It was adorable how embarrassed the two of them were. Anna was doing her best not to meet my gaze while Merdia was being kept from strangling Kuzco by Trina was was laughing as she did so.

After eight minutes of waiting a manager came out looking nervous.

"Attention everyone I have a bit of bad news. The maximum amount of people this building can hold is four hundred people." As we looked around it became clear there were about six hundred.

And then it hit me, we were in the middle of the sea of people which meant we were just passed the four hundred mark.

"Now I know this is a disappointment but once we reach the cutoff point we can't let anyone else inside until the next showing in four hours."

 _It's already eight and tomorrows a school day. If she doesn't see it tonight she'll have to wait until tomorrow night at the earliest. But there's no guarantee this won't happen again._

 _It's risky but perhaps a bit of weird weather will help._

Backing up against the wall to hide my hands I activated my powers sending a surge of near invisible freezing mist through the crowd ahead of us. Being the middle of summer everyone was wearing light clothes so it hit them the hardest.

As the manager opened the door groups of people moved away from the door to try to warm up. I was yanked away from my spot by Anna as we flooded inside the building. I felt kind of bad as people realized to late that they sacrificed seeing this movie in order to warm up.

The doors closed just as we made it inside, much to the dismay of the people outside.

"That's it we've reached our limit, everyone else please just wait a little bit longer." As soon as we caught our breath Anna nearly knocked the wind out of me in a gratitude filled hug.

"Thank you so much!" she shouted/whispered. I knew I wouldn't care for the movie but seeing Anna this excited made it worth it.

As we moved past the lobby and got our snakes I noticed something. Certain people weren't really moving, in fact their stance wasn't excited or bored but more...calculated.

I'd been on patrols more than enough times and staked out enough banks and jewelry stores to know when someone was looking for something.

 _This place isn't the ideal target, I mean yeah easy cash but with this big a crowd there are far too many witness for a clean get away._

With every passing second I watched them and with every moment that passed it became clear that they weren't looking over at the stands but at the waves of people.

My gut told me that we needed to get out of the open and into the theater where it would become harder to locate anyone. Anna wasn't aware of what was going on but Merdia was. She'd seen my glancing around and while the others got the snacks she came over to me.

"You noticed them to?"

"Yeah but only about six, maybe eight it's really hard with this many people moving about. By any chance are Kuzco's bodyguards here?"

"... It might be a bad time to mention that he snuck away from them."

"Well that's wonderful, you wouldn't happen to have a very small bow on you by chance?"

"No but I'm trained in hand to hand combat and Triana does have some boxing skills."

 _It wasn't much but hopefully we wouldn't have to use it. Who knows, maybe there just looking for their friends and this is all in my head._


	12. Chapter 12

So far it had been an hour and a half and I still couldn't grip the story of the movie. Anna on the other hand was completely entranced. A sight I was enjoying far more than the movie. Next to me Merdia was almost as entranced but still keeping her eyes on two of the men from before, who were sitting closet to the entrance. The entire movie they'd been sitting on the edge of their seats as if waiting to strike.

Then breaking me from my gaze the lights turned on and as I looked up I saw to my horror that the movie wasn't over but had went into intermission to prepare for the second part.

"Come on Elsa we're going to stretch our legs."

"Anna why didn't you tell me this was a double feature?"

"Because you would have said no." she said not bothering to hide the smile as she pulled me from the seat. As we poured out of the room and into the lobby to stretch our feet Merdia tapped my shoulder and pointed back where the two men looked to each other before standing and joining the horde of people. I knew from the look that we were most likely their targets.

 _Two royals in one place without guards, risky especially if they weren't quick enough. But all they would have to do is slip in beside us, inject Anna with something and then have a fake paramedic arrive to take her away._ At least that was what I presumed their plan was. Honestly it was the only thing that made sense. Why else would they be watching us?

Just as we were turning the corner I smelled something in the air, a scent I'd learned from all the fights I'd been in. Merdia smelled it to and pushed us against the wall moments before the sounds of gunfire erupted in the lobby where five of the seven men were holding the people hostage. Before we could think of what to do the sound of guns cocking came from behind us. Seconds later we were being pushed into the lobby at gunpoint while one of the men talked into an earpiece.

As we were put inside the massive group of people. I realized to my horror that there were absolutely no hiding spots or even vacant areas to change into my alter ego. Which meant that if I choose to use my powers here all these people would know my secret. And at this point I was looking for anything or anyone that would help in this situation.

A loud snap was heard as one of the assailants pulled his earpiece out and smashed it to the floor before turning to the hostages.

"Listen up! This was supposed to be nice and simple, but I just got word that the cops are on their way. So here's what's going to happen now." as he reached for his gun and aimed it at the crowd. The rest of his men snapped to attention and surrounded him, guns pointed at his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!?" from what I saw they were desperately trying to move their guns away but were failing.

"What's wrong is that they now follow my orders." everyone in the crowd turned to see a lone figure clad in a black with a white masquerade mask covering his entire face. He strode up to the gunman and delivered two decisive blows to the stomach and head before turning to the hostages.

"Good evening everyone my name Mr. Masquarade and I'll be saving you tonight."

 _Who is this guy?_

Hearing murmurs of confusion he turned to the gunman and with a simple snap of his fingers they collapsed to the ground.

"Mind control it never gets old. Now will there be any further questions or would you all like return to your movie while I take care of these poor souls." As he finished the flash of red and blue lights filled the windows.

As the cops came through the door and asked what happened I felt something stir in the back of my mind. Like I was remembering something but couldn't place it. But as I watched Masquerade hand the gunman over to the cops, two questions filled my mind. The first was how did he get his powers or if he really had them. The second was me asking if he was truly what he seemed to be or just a pretender.

 _Either way something doesn't add up. I should probably take Anna home before anything else happens._

"Anna come on we're leaving." as I started to pull her way I saw something was off. Her eyes were half glazed and devoid of thought.

"Huh... yeah I'm coming" she shook her head returning to her normal state. We told the other's we had to leave early and the moment we were outside and far enough away from people I activated my powers and flew us into the night sky heading for home.

"Elsa did you feel weird when Masquerade was there?"

"No why?"

"I don't know but it felt like my mind just turned off. Like all I wanted to do was obey."

 _I didn't feel anything. But it was probably due to my body's immunity. I'll have to keep an eye on this Masquerade._

As soon as we landed and made it inside Pabbie and Kristoff rushed us.

"Are you two alright? We just heard what happened."

"We're fine, but it looks like I'm not the only superhero on the block anymore." as they led us inside we saw that the tv was blowing up about it. It reminded me of the first time I appeared in the city only I wasn't as public. Masquerade on the other hand was taking interviews and signing autographs like a glory hound.

"Anna, Elsa I know you don't want more to think about but I have some rather bad news from Anna's parents."

As they sat us down Anna became rather nervous which was understandable when someone says bad news and parents in the same sentence.

"They called me a few hours ago saying that Hans's father found out his son had been shot at the gala protecting Anna from kidnappers. From what they told me he's more than outraged."

We both could tell that this wasn't the worst of the news.

"He's hasn't officially asked for anything yet but your parents already have an idea of what he'll ask for compensation."

 _Despite being a jerk Hans is a member of a royal family and he was shot inside another royal home protecting the next in line. I may not be familiar with protocol but even I know he could name his price._

As I looked to Anna it was clear she already knew the answer.

"And what else did they say?"

"Just that they're going to do everything in their power to make sure you're not forced into anything."

Hearing this Anna excused herself and quickly rushed to my room. When I heard the door slam I turned to Pabbie.

"Now what's the part you're not telling me?"

"Han's father gave her parents a deadline. If Anna doesn't agree to marry Hans within the week he'll turn this into an international incident." If my blood wasn't already frozen it would run cold. I didn't know how I'd do it but I'd find a way to get Anna out of this. Even if it meant breaking a few laws.


	13. Chapter 13

_One week, seven days and nights to come up with a plan._ I'd spent the better part of the school day trying to come up with something but so far I had nothing. It was now lunch time and the only thing I could focus on was Anna.

She had been rather distant and quiet today which was only making me nervous. Normally by now she'd asked me to use my powers or just started talking but even as our friends sat around us she sat there, a distant look on her face, eyes darting to me every few minutes.

"Anna are you okay?"

"Fine." her voice was flat and nearly void of emotion. Something that nearly crushed my heart.

If I was better with my people skills I could have got her to open up, but with my lack of skills I motioned for Trina and Merdia to do something.

They took the bait and after a moment started a conversation that hopefully would get Anna speaking again.

"So Merdia what do you think of that new superhero Masqurade? He seems like a real man of the people."

"Yeah kind of makes me feel sorry for Ice Queen. I mean she hasn't been stopping much crime lately and now there's someone new who not only stops crimes but sticks around after for questions and statements. Makes you wonder what she's really like."

A fist slammed into the table cutting everyone off as Anna loomed over Merdia.

"Masquarade is nothing more than an attention hog! Ice queen is ten times the super hero. She stops crime because it's right not because it gets you on tv. And I for one thing she's probably a great person if she's willing to risk her life for complete strangers." The entire table went silent for a few minutes as we all process what had just been said before we burst into laughter as Anna slunk down her face burning red.

"Well it looks like we finally got you to speak. Don't worry girl we were just messing with you. We might not think as highly of ice queen as you do but we agree that she's still the number one hero in this city." Trina said patting Anna on the back.

"Thanks everyone, I've had something on my mind and it's just been eating away at me."

 _"Attention students would Elsa and Anna please report to the principal's office."_

We didn't know why we were being called but we said goodbye to our friends and made our way to the office where we were surprised by Anna's parents.

They quickly embraced Anna in a warm hug before sitting down in the chairs. Pabbie was looking serious but I knew from past experiences that he had found a solution.

"Anna it's so good to see you again. We knew you were fine but we couldn't help but worry day after day."

"Mom please."

"No Anna your mother has the right to worry. But we didn't come here just to see how you were doing, we also have news."

"And that is?"

Her parents looked to Pabbie who nodded.

"We plan to fight the king of the Southern Isles. We know exactly what he wants but I'm not about to give up my only daughter to please a man who can barely keep his children in his own country. Thanks to Pabbie we've learned that Hans and his father have a rather dirty past and with the right nudging we could get enough details to keep you out of his clutches." to say we were shocked would be an understatement. I thought that they would have come here to say that there was no other way and it was for the good of the country, but to fight Hans's father?

 _Wait... this could work. Or at least buy me enough time for a proper plan._

"But dad are you sure? They do have a pretty stung case after all."

"It's true he was shot multiple times but only in the arm, nothing fatal or life threating. And yes Anna I'm sure. It was my giving in to his request that started this madness and now I'm going to put my foot down and make my voice heard. My advisors don't like this but I am the king of this country and if I say no then that's that."

During his speech her father seemed to grow twice as tall and look like a warrior king ready to draw his sword.

"Well your majesty if you're determined then perhaps it's time we let you in on a little secret. Elsa it's time I tell you the truth behind your parent's research and how it plays a part in this."

 _What?_

He reached under his desk pressing a button and the doors and windows shut and locked.

"Elsa as you know your parents were scientists working to cure you of your frail body. But here's the part you didn't know." he turned to the king and queen. "And this part you two will want to listen closely to. You see your parents tried a multitude of different ways to cure you but they hit a dead end. That is until a man from the southern isles came with a proposition. Their king would provide the necessary research funds but in exchange your parents would provide a serum to enhance their soldiers."

"And what happened next."

A sad look appeared in his eyes but he continued his story.

"They called me and informed me that they would need my help. They told me they took the money and focused only on making a serum to use to cure you, but the king got wind of this and sent some men. By the time I got there the lab was destroyed and your parents died. I found you a year later."

My entire world started to spin as memories came flooding back, the room froze as my powers activated.

"Elsa!" Anna rushed to my side just as my skin turned blue but she held me tight as I remembered getting the serum, men arriving, a gunshot followed by an explosion then waking up surrounded by ice and snow.

The king and queen were looking confused and scared and looked to Pabbie for an explanation who held his hand in a stopping gesture.

I found whatever solace I could In Anna's embrace as tears ran down my face as I recalled exactly how my parents died and that a single man had been responsible.

"Elsa please say something."

"Anna dear she's going to need time to process this."

 _Pabbie knew this entire time! He knew who my enemy was and didn't tell me... Instead he got me to control my powers and use them to save people._ Whatever anger I was feeling toward him vanished. He might have known but instead of telling me he let me live a somewhat normal life and come to terms with what I was and I can't fault him for that. But now I knew exactly who my enemy was and now we had leverage to use against him. My skin reverted back as I calmed down and managed to stand up.

The king and queen were looking cautious but Anna stepped up.

"Mom, dad I know you probably can put two and two together but Elsa has powers and she's been using them to protect me." what happened next confused the hell out of me. I expected them to be afraid and say that I was a monster that should be kept away from Anna but instead the king stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder drawing back slightly when the cold became too much.

"Thank you Elsa, not only for protecting my daughter but the entire city. When this is all over I'll give you a suitable reward but until then I'll trust you to maintain the role of Anna's protector alright?" all I could do was nod before Anna hugged me in an excited sequel.

"Now girls could you leave us for a while we have some important plans to discuss." the doors unlocked and we left as they resealed. Once outside we saw Hans leaning against a pillar looking smug.

"So Anna you ready for that date? After all I'll soon be your husband." as he spoke Anna got angry and started toward him but as she got close an arrow embedded itself inches below his crouch making his sweat drop. We looked to see Merdia whistling as she swung her bow over her shoulder.

"Oh would you look at that an arrow came out of nowhere and nearly hit you. It would be a shame if next time someone didn't miss." Hans got angry but after realizing that there were no guards or cameras to protect him he started away.

"Oh and Hans about the wedding." he turned just in time for Anna to punch him to the ground. "Consider it cancelled."


End file.
